A christmas one-shot!
by animefan0789
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are celebrating another christmas as a married couple,along with their 6-year-old daughter Hikari... but some piece of news will change the day. READ IT PLEASE! :) "Papa! Papa! wake up! It's christmas and we have to go the party!" [...] "Papa... something is wrong with mama" Natsu widened his eyes "Lucy, What's wrong?" [...] "A christmas miracle right?"


**A christmas one shot**

**Please review guys! my first one shot, and please check out my other story: keep smiling, like always (it's a crappy title but in my opinion the plot is interesting)**

**Bold: Author's notes**  
_Italics: Thoughts_

Lucy woke up to find Natsu, her husband, and Hikari** (if you don't like the name, talk to my lawyer :P)**, their 6 year old daughter, sleeping soundly next to her.  
She caught a glimpse of her clock to realize they were late  
"Natsu! Wake up! We are late for the party" She was shaking him since, much to her dislike, when it came to her husband it was a big issue waking him up  
"Mm?" she heard_ "he definetly is confused, probably doesnt even know what day it is"_ she thought  
"Honey, wake up" Lucy said caringly to her daughter, who luckily didn't inherit the same behaviour as her father, though she did tend to crawl to Lucy's and Natsu's bed.  
"Mama, what's wrong?" the little blonde girl asked while rubbing her big, dark green eyes  
"Merry christmas my little princess, we have to go to the guild, remember?" When Hikari heard that she started moving around and jumping on the bed to wake up his father  
"Papa! Papa! wake up! It's christmas and we have to go the party!" Lucy decided she would leave the duty of waking up Natsu to her daugther, while she cooked their breakfast  
Natsu opened his eyes, and realizing his daughter's cheerfulness, he decided to tease her. Natsu grabbed Hikari by her ankles and threw her on the bed, next to him, and decided to attack: the usual tickling  
The little girl started laughing "hahaha...papa...haha... stop... mama is going to get mad" when Natsu heard this he realized that if they didn't get dressed soon enough, the dark lucy would appear

Lucy turned around to see Natsu and Hikari already dressed and waiting for their breakfast  
"Where's Happy? He was here last night" Lucy asked Natsu while setting the plates of food on the table  
"Yeah, but he left after you fell asleep. He had arranged to meet up with Carla and Lily" Natsu said while putting everything in his mouth  
"Well, I'll go change, then we can go"  
"Mama, you aren't eating?" Hikari said, who wasn't eating as much as her father, but just as fast  
"No, I feel sick, so I'll pass. anyway, if I get hungry I'll eat something at the guild"  
Lucy left and entered the bathroom to change her clothes, without realizing that Natsu followed her, after devouring his share of the food  
"Luce, are you sure you are ok? You've been having nauseas for a while now" he said while facing the bathroom door, glad that this time she wasn't throwing up  
"Yeah, don't worry" Lucy said while coming out of the room. Natsu didn't believe her, but he decided to drop the issue "We should get going"  
The family left their home and arrived their destination in 10 minutes, since they didn't want to take long and for that Natsu decided to carry Hikari who wouldn't have been able to keep up with her parent's pace  
"Oi! Flame-head! you're late!" said a shirtless Gray  
"Dad, your clothes" said a 7 year old, next to the ice mage, who luckily didn't inherit his father's habit, but actually his mother's wild imagination  
"Hi Ren!" Hikari showed her wide smile to her friend, who was thankful that she didn't notice his blushing cheeks, although it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu  
The two children run off to play with Sakura, Levy and Gajeel's daughter  
"First of all ice pervert, tell your son to keep his hands of my daughter" A jelaus Natsu warned, while receiving a scowl from his wife, who always told him not to meddle in their daughter's love life, while Natsu always replied with a _"she has no love life, she is six!"_ face "And second, I may be late but at least I'm not going around in my underwear!" Gray then realized that somewhere in the process of finding his still missing shirt, he had also taken his pants off  
Juvia then appeared behind the three of them "Gray-sama, I have spare clothes" she said while holding a pair of pants and a T-shirt  
"Thanks honey, but I told you already not to call me "Gray-sama" anymore!" He said while kissing his wife's cheek, what was enough for her to turn into a tomato  
"Hey Juvia!" Lucy greeted with a big smile on her face  
"Hi Lucy-san" Juvia returned the gesture, she stopped calling her Love rival when Gray asked her out "Want to go to the bar with Levy?" Lucy turned to see her other blue-haired friend who was, as usual, reading a book in the bar  
"I'd love to!" she said when she realized her husband and Gray were already starting another fight, which Erza wouln't be able to stop since she was on a trip with her husband Jellal, and their 13-year-old son

Lucy, Levy and Juvia spent an hour talking, until Lucy's upset stomach acted up again, and she found herself throwing up in the guild's restroom  
"Lucy..." Levy had heard a week before about Lucy's condition "Have you considered..." She doubted for a bit but continued when Lucy met her eyes "That you could be pregnant?"  
"I doubt it, it's practically impossible actually" She said, trying to hide her sad face, but failed to do so  
"What do you mean?Why couldn't it be possible?" Juvia asked  
"Truth be told, Natsu and I, a year ago, started talking about having another child, but failed to do so... we tried and tried but nothing happened, so we went to Polyuska's house. It seems that I have an inhospitable uterus or something, and was actually a miracle that I got pregnant the first time and without any complications" Lucy felt a knot in her throat. She had wanted to let their friends know but was too upset to do so  
"Well..." Levy was still processing this new information "I think maybe you should take a pregnancy test... I wouldn't get my hopes up, but you never know"  
Lucy thought about it for a few minutes, that seemed hours to her "Okay... I've got nothing to lose, right?"  
"Exactly" Levy said with a caring smile

A few minutes passed, and the three girls were waiting for the pregnancy test's results, which they had found in the infirmary. When the time was finally up, Lucy build up her courage and grabbed the stick  
"It's..." Lucy felt a knot in her throat and started crying, which got Juvia and Levy worried, so they decided to look over her shoulders to see the results, and were surprised to see that Lucy...

Gray and Natsu called off their fight to catch a break and drink something. They were sitting at the bar when Natsu felt a tug in his shirt  
"Hikari! What's wrong?" Natsu was surprised to see his daughter, because she would usually disappear somewhere with Ren and Sakura, and never seen until it was time to go home, they would usually hide in their three house in the guild's backyard  
"Papa... something is wrong with mama" Natsu widened his eyes _"Lucy?"_ he thought and looked around to realize that his wife was nowhere to be seen. Gray was now also paying attention to the conversation, worried about his friend "Hikari, What's wrong with mama? Do you know where she is?" The little girl nodded  
"I went to the bathroom and mama was crying..." Hikari was about to say that her mother was with her aunt Levy and aunt Juvia, but her father walked away before she got the chance to. Gray remained still, he knew that even if flame-brains was stupid, he could be the most reliable person when it came to Lucy  
"Hikari, go play with Ren and Sakura, your mama is going to be okay" Gray said reasuringly  
"But..."She started  
"But nothing. Don't worry, papa will make sure that mama is okay, leave it to the adults" Ren, a few feet away, realized the heavy atmosphere and then saw his father making a gesture that suggested _"distract her_", so he ran to his friend's side "Hikari, come! there's a huge butterfly inside the secret quarters!" **(name they had given to their tree house)**  
Hikari couldn't resist and run off with Ren, and then they were followed by Sakura

Natsu entered the woman's bathroom to find a crying Lucy on the floor and two blue haired mages hugging her  
"Luce..." Natsu whispered but was loud enough for the trio to hear. Noticing the atmosphere, Juvia and Levy left the couple alone, and guarded the door so that no one would walk in and interrupt them  
"Lucy..." He kneeled down and hugged a sobbing Lucy "What's wrong?"  
"Natsu... I... " Lucy was crying so much she couldn't speak properly. Her husband then broke the hug to put his strong hands in her shoulders  
"Whatever it is, we can get through it Luce..." he said while trying to smile, but it broke his heart to see her like this. Then he realized, she was smiling "Luce?" He had been to distracted by her tears to realize the growing smile  
"Natsu... I'm pregnant" she finally said  
Natsu remained in silence, staring at her

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" He was in shock since it was supposed to be impossible for Lucy to get pregnant. It was a good kind of shock for him  
"I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive... look" Lucy grabbed the stick that was lying next to her, that had gone unnoticed to the now shocked dragon slayer. A smile spred in his face, but his eyes not only showed happiness, but confusion  
"How...? But Polyuska said..."  
"Well, maybe it's another miracle, like Hikari was... a christmas miracle I would say" Lucy said while smiling and laughing a bit, and Natsu joined her while he pulled her into his arms.  
They remained in that position for a few minutes but then heard a master's voice  
"Okay my children! Like tradition in this guild, we will now hand over everyone's gifts!" Lucy and Natsu broke the hug, and after Lucy wiped her tears away and cleaned up a bit, hiding her red nose with make up, they left the room and saw Juvia and Levy walking away _"thanks girls"_ Lucy thought

Hikari, like everyone else, had already finished opening all her presents  
"What did you get Hikari?" Ren aproached her  
"A pink dress, a puzzle, a book (she loved reading, like her mother) and a necklace" She smiled "and you?"  
"Two shirts, since I keep losing them" the pair laugh "a game and a dart gun" **(don't know if the name is correct, but I'm thinking something like a Nerf LOL)**  
"Cool! did you write those things on your list?" Hikari asked  
"Yeah! except for the two shirts, those were a plus haha, and yours?" Ren answered  
"I wrote various things on my list, but the only gift I got that was on it was the dress" She said  
Lucy, who was listening to the conversation, was glad that the thing about dress had slipped out of Hikari's mouth s week before, but because her daugther refused to let her read her Christmas list, she had found herself with problems trying to figure out what her daughter wanted  
**(I don't know If you guys did this but in my country when I was little, I (and all the other kids too) would write a list about what I wanted for Christmas, and I would drop it in a box in toy stores that supposedly contained letters for Santa Claus)**  
"But I loved my gifts! although there was something that I really wanted" She continued, and showed his friend a forced smile  
"What was it?" Ren wanted to know, but then heard that his mother was calling her "Sorry, I've got to go. Tell me later ok? See ya!" He ran to Juvia's side, whose strategy with Levy was to leave the family alone so that Lucy and Natsu could break the news to their daughter  
"Hikari..." The mentioned girl turn around after she heard her mother's voice. She noticed her eyes were swollen, just a bit, and tried to cover it up with that huge smile that she also had "We need to talk privately, let's go outisde for a bit" Lucy finished while looking back and forth between the dragon slayer and their child  
"Did I do something wrong?" The little girl couldn't help asking, after all, It was weird enough that her mother had been crying and now she wanted to speak privately the three of them, which only happened when she missbehaved  
"No honey, we just wanna talk to you about something important" Natsu said

They went to the backyard, making sure that Sakura and Ren weren't around, since they wanted Hikari to know first, and then let the other members of the guild know. Lucy guessed that Levy and Juvia were keeping them busy  
"Mama, Papa, what's wrong?"  
"nothing is wrong honey, actually we have some happy news" Lucy said  
"Mama and Papa" Natsu started saying "no, wait" He realized he didn't know how to tell their 6 year-old daughter about her unborn sibiling _"What if she starts asking where babies come from?! I'm not ready for that!"_ Natsu started panicking in his head, and Lucy, realizing this, intervined  
" Hikari, mama and papa are having another baby, you are going to be a big sister" Lucy said calmly waiting for the girl's reaction  
"REALLY?!" Hikari's smile spred from ear to ear "I'm going to have a sister?!"  
"Or brother, we don't know" Natsu interrupted, while smiling after seing his daughter's response  
"Doesn't matter! I'm going to play with him or her! and I'll teach him or her about the tree house, and how to wake up papa too! And then..." The girl started mentioning every little thing she wanted to do with her sibiling, the list went on and on, and Lucy relaxed. She was worried since there are some children that get jelaus and don't want a younger brother or sister, but she had her suspicions that Hikari was nowhere close to being like that  
"Plus! Now I have two things from my list!" Lucy and Natsu were confused at the comment  
"What do you mean Hikari?" Natsu asked  
"Well, I asked Santa for a sister or brother!" Her smile got bigger, if that was possible  
Natsu showed his signature grin and Lucy smiled "Looks like Santa granted your wish" the dragon Slayer played along  
"YES! but papa..." Natsu focused on his daughter after seing that the little girl got a bit serious "where do babies come from?" Natsu biggest fear about the issue became reality_ "WHY?! why is she asking me?! Why not Luce?! she is a girl, these things are better to leave them to other girls!"_ he panicked in his head while catching a glimpse of a Laughing Lucy _"She is enjoying my misery"_ he cursed in his mind  
"Why don't we go and break the news to the others?!" He changed the subject, deciding it was the best thing to do. Lucky for him, the little girl also didn't think her question was too important, and stormed off  
The parents followed behind to listen to the little girl say "Santa gave me a sibiling!" The guild stayed in silence but then looked at the blushing couple behind Hikari  
"WHAT?!" they all yelled. Then some approached them, congratulated them, and Natsu and Lucy were overwhelmed by the whole scene  
"This calls for a party!" Cana said while drinking, and everyone agreed.  
"The same old Fairy Tail" Natsu and Lucy said to each other in unison, and laughed.  
But it really was the usual Fairy Tail, celebrating, drinking, fighting...  
Natsu and Lucy smiled at the same time, and as if their minds where in sink, they both got closer and shared a kiss, which went unnoticed to the celebrating crowd  
"A christmas miracle right?" Natsu said, putting his arms around her waste  
"Yeah, it really is" Lucy put her hands in the back of his head, and shared another happy kiss

THE END  
did you like it guys?! PLEASE REVIEW :D


End file.
